


So happy together

by ThatNeedyZombie



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Environment, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark fic, Dom/sub, Eddie being Eddie, Forced Feminization, Gore, Light mention of Waylon past, M/M, Marking, Misgendering, Misogynistic Slurs, Misogyny, Panties, Past Sexual Assault, Rough Sex, Slurs, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Eddie, Twisted Romance, Twisted Slice of Life, Unhealthy Relationships, bottom waylon, panties used as gag, past dubious consent, weddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Since the day Eddie saved Waylon, the two stayed together in the asylum. And if every minute passed around the groom is dangerous; Waylon believes he can make Eddie change. One day they'll escape together.(It's mostly smut and twisted slice of life)
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	So happy together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomfrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomfrance/gifts).



> I'm NOT a native english speaker so sorry for the grammar and poor vocabulary! xx

Eddie Gluskin and Waylon Park had a game. A twisted kind of hide and seek they’d play until the one with a knife got tired to chase the other. The first days, it lasted hours. The man running didn’t know the Vocational block too well and often ended up on Eddie’s path or wouldn’t find a good hiding spot and was forced to keep running.

It was equally terrifying and exhausting for the ex-engineer. Even more considering, this was the safest thing to do. Escape from Mount Massive Asylum wouldn’t happen anytime soon. So, he better kept going for hours until the monster chasing him would calm down, and then, only then, Waylon would sit and walk back into the groom’s den. 

But it changed one horrible night, one he could relive without closing his eye. Just like if somewhere in his mind, they both had kept dancing.

Waylon had run until a door that used to be always closed, not that time though, and pushed it open to discover the brides who had failed. The smell… Even later when Eddie removed the bodies it stayed. Drowning the gymnasium into a permanent stench. Waylon had stopped moving, eyes on the groom’s victims, seeing his own face plastered on each of them. So many of them. Mutilated bodies hung like candles floating above the water. And who was the bride now?

Soon, he’d hang too. How could he not? Every time Eddie seemed closer to kill him.

His heart had sunk when he felt Eddie’s hands on him, but he couldn’t even turn to see the rage on the groom’s face. Waylon had been hypnotized by the gruesome spectacle.

“Whore!” growled Eddie as he forced Waylon to face him. A slap followed the slur, then a punch so violent black dots darkened Waylon’s vision. A high-pitched scream left his mouth when Eddie held him firmly against his torso and pressed the knife under his chin. “All of you ungrateful sluts try to leave me.”

Unable to use his words because of the shock, with his free hand Waylon slid Eddies’ torso down his crotch. It usually worked when Eddie’s voice sounded menacing while they were laying in their bed. The groom mostly needed company. But he’d never dared to try such a thing when rage entirely controlled the man downstairs.

“Slut…” murmured Eddie in his ear. It took a cold, long, minute before two lips captured Waylon’s own. The groom’s mood had suddenly switched, and his knife disappeared as fast as his anger. The minute after his hands were all over Waylon, lifting the dress up as they knelt under the bodies.

The sex was rough, without much preparation and saliva as lube, but Waylon found himself asking for more. When he wasn’t entirely the groom, Eddie made him feel safe. But perhaps was this because of their past… Or the engine working on the ex-engineer’s brain like it did for everyone else at Mount Massive.

After, Eddie had walked him around the gymnasium and insisted for them to dance until Waylon’s ankle began to hurt. During the dance, the man in a wedding gown saw the open vent and took note of it. Maybe Eddie noticed it, maybe not, but he always let the gymnasium’s door open for Waylon after that and cleaned it without giving any explanation. It was like if a part of him wanted to offer the bride a safe place… Keep _her_ safe from his reach.

Those memories felt far now. The ex-engineer didn’t bother to count the days that had passed since they danced under the dead, let alone when Eddie had tried to castrate him or when they’d seen each other for the first time through the reinforced glasses… Now the chase always ended up in the same way, with less fear and no sex. Eddie tended to abandon quickly to return to whatever project he’d, generally sewing a dress for Waylon to wear.

Waylon laid inside the said air vent, his precious safe place. His eyes were closed and his hands behind his head. There he could relax, or try to, while the groom was out there with a knife in his hand looking after him.

Eddie couldn’t pass in the vent or he would get stuck with his large shoulders. At least Waylon imagined, Eddie had never tried so far and that was perfectly fine like that.

With the time, the efforts, and the bad conditions they were living in, Waylon’s ankle had gotten more painful and he needed a safe place to hide not far from the room Eddie called _home._ If the groom ever managed to grab him there… Maybe he would survive but after? He didn’t imagine himself running like before under so much pain.

He brushed off those bad thoughts and focused on his breathing. 

The chase had begun because of the same stupid thing: Eddie misunderstood Waylon’s request. This time about going out for a walk outside. There was a courtyard near their _home,_ nothing fancy or big but he loved to feel the wind caress his skin, the grass under his barefoot, and sometimes even to let his feet hang in the fountain.

Eddie thought Waylon wanted to leave him. Twisting what he heard until it bent to his reality: Every woman, _everyone_ , wanted to leave him. As trying to resonate with him when he slipped into the groom was near impossible, Waylon opted for an abandonment of his request and a run. That was far from the quiet afternoon he imagined for them. Simply hanging together on a bench, no talk, only soft gestures like Eddie massaging the pain away from his shoulders… He was good with his hands, that fact was undeniable.

In the complete silence Waylon closed his eyes as he imagined how their day should’ve been.

Though the dream he made when he fell asleep wasn’t pleasant. They rarely were when he slept alone, far from the man who had once saved his life from some Variants. That happened not so long ago, unless? To be fair, time didn’t seem to really exist at Mount Massive. Blurred like the thoughts of its patients.

Waylon often dreamed of what would’ve happened to him if the creepy sight of an angry groom hadn’t appeared from the shadows to scare those Variants off. The worst, probably. They had already ripped his clothes apart, beat him up to the point he couldn’t beg for mercy anymore, and he believed they would’ve kept brutalizing him to death. That’s what always happened in his nightmares.

No “Darling”, no Variants running just to be caught and killed later, and no strong arms around Waylon, soothing his sobs and pressing light kisses on his cheeks. Only pain, violence and their hands on him…

Waylon woke up shaking. He closed his hands on the emptiness of the vent with a desperate whine. It took some time to remember the recent events, and if he didn’t know how many hours had passed or if Eddie was still mad, he knew the only thing his heart needed was to be in his arms.

Cautious to not hurt his ankle more, Waylon slowly let himself slide off the vent, his whole body shivered when his feet touched the cold floor.

No Eddie had fallen asleep near his safe place. It didn’t happen more than four or five times though, he could simply be working in his workshop, or went to pick them some stuff in another block… Waylon reassured himself. There were no reasons for the groom to still haunt the corridors.

His ankle hurt more with every step, but he ignored it. Not like his body hadn’t accustomed to the pain enough for him to keep walking. Though, they’d have to do something about it, a cane for the days where no chase was involved per example.

The panic settled when he joined the workshop. No Eddie there. The grey dress he worked on was carefully folded near the sewing machine while the needles, spools of thread, and little accessories were all inside the box Waylon had found in a locker and gifted to him. It made Eddie so happy back then he’d forgotten about the fact his bride wandered alone in their block. He always wanted to see _her_ home. “ _A woman’s place_.” He once screamed to a sobbing Waylon. 

Waylon grimaced at the view of the table saw. It slept in the corner of the room where Eddie had pushed it when he patched Waylon up after the aggression. Knowing that thing still existed gave Waylon an urge to vomit. Though he would’ve been way more afraid if it ever regained its place in the room.

Shivering, he left the workshop and made his way toward the corridors they -in some twisted way- got married in. Eddie often sat there without saying anything. Impossible to know what kind of thoughts came to the groom’s mind when he was alone there.

Maybe one day Waylon would dare to ask but that wouldn’t be so soon. The silhouette of Eddie appeared from a dark corner. The tall man’s expression was sinister and menacing, a detail Waylon should’ve paid attention to.

“Eddie!” He ran to him. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around the mountain that was this man and inhaled his scent. Blood, sweat, and that little something only Eddie carried filled his nose. Finally, Waylon started to relax a little.

“Were you trying to leave me whore?” Eddie spit venomously.

Waylon sighed. He didn’t need that now, not after his nightmare, he deserved better. “Don’t be mean and hug me you idiot.” Cried the bride. Waylon felt tired and so, acted a way less cautious than he used to around the groom, forgetting how any bad word could end his life.

Insults never worked on Eddie. Quite the opposite! But he let it slip from his mouth and was pushed against the wall before he could even think about it.

The knife didn’t pierce his skin but Eddie’s grip on his arms would leave bruises.

“Would you repeat yourself slut?” the voice was cold and hard, sending shivers down Waylon’s spine. He regretted his air vent. Regretted the need he felt to be held by this man, but it was stronger than him because no matter how scary Eddie could get, he was the safer option, let alone the only person Waylon could feel the warmness of without dying immediately after.

One day, he would persuade him to leave Mount Massive. With Eddie’s protection, the Variants roaming around wouldn’t kill or even think about hurting Waylon. He only needed more time to tame the beast. They’d soon both be save in the outside world.

“I’m sorry Eddie. Please forgive me.” Waylon begged. Eyes in eyes with the unpredictable Eddie Gluskin, Waylon chewed his lisp, and pulled on the most vulnerable expression he could.

The grip on his arms tightened and Eddie’s torso moved forward to pin him harder against the wall. “Women… I give you everything and you all betray me.”

“I wasn’t betraying you, Eddie.” Insisted Waylon. “I only wanted a nice day with you, to go on a walk or something…”

This wasn’t working. Not a surprise for the bride who had already tried this strategy in the past. The walk, the courtyard, the fountain… Had Eddie even heard those words before jumping into the groom? Probably not. Waylon had stopped making sense after the mention of leaving home.

“You’re right!” suddenly screamed Waylon. The idea of making Eddie listen to the truth for once abandoned at sight of the sharp knife pressed where his heart bounced in fear. “I sneaked out of home. That’s true. But only because I couldn’t wait to see the new dress you were creating for me. You know how impatient I’m…” By the time he was done talking, tears rolled down his cheeks. Real tears.

A silence fell. Short but heavy. Then Eddie grinned and pulled Waylon into an embrace. “Little minx!” He breathed in his bride’s ear. “Why haven’t you told me sooner my darling?”

His hands rubbed Waylon’s back gently, a different pressure applied on his fingers than usually.

“Oh… I’ve frightened you?”

Waylon nodded, his face pressed against the broad torso and his hands clutched onto the fabric of Eddie’s dress shirt. The sobs coming from him made the groom’s smile fade away.

“Waylon…” Eddie said in a whisper. He pressed light kisses into the bride’s hair while his hands moved faster.

The occasion Waylon could hear his name were rare. Eddie seemed to refuse acknowledging it and chose to use pet names instead. Last time he did say it was in his sleep.

Waylon lifted his head to lock his eyes with Eddie. The expression on his face… Could it possibly be remorse? Real ones and not just him pretending to feel the things he knew were expected from him?

“I’m awfully sorry.” Eddie wiped his bride’s tears away. “Let me make it up to you.”

Without a warning, he lifted Waylon of the floor and walked toward their home. At least that’s what the one being carried thought.

“I won’t show you the dress just yet. You will have to wait until it’s finished, that one is a surprise.”

Waylon rubbed his cheek against the broad chest as to show he was paying attention. His voice would sound shaky. He knew it just like he knew he didn’t want to seem even weaker to Eddie.

After a few minutes of walk, Waylon dared to close his eyes and focus on the silence dominating their block. From there, they could barely hear the screams coming from the other patients, nor their laughs. Waylon had yet to decide what was the worst. 

Only when he felt a breeze caressing his skin, and his body being softly placed on the floor, he opened them.

“Here’s the smile I wanted to see!” noted Eddie as he sat near Waylon.

They were in the courtyard.

The nice song played by the old fountain, the feel of something soft under his feet, the fresh air filling his noise… It instantly made Waylon feel good.

“You do like this place darling. Why is that?” asked Eddie in his ear.

A tricky question, like many things since Waylon crossed the man downstairs’ path.

“It’s… romantic.” He simply answered. If he told Eddie the truth, that the courtyard was the closest thing from freedom he had, it’d trigger the groom.

Eddie frowned. Like a puppy and not the tall, scary, man he was, the patient tilted his head and watched around them with more attention.

Oh… This place didn’t hold it against the garden Waylon had in another life. No flowers at Mount Massive, no decoration except -maybe- from tables Eddie dragged from their house to there, and no handmade bird house crafted with two happy boys.

But it still felt like being somewhere else.

“Maybe you’re right…” Eddie admitted with a pout. No need for words to be exchanged, Waylon knew it bothered Eddie to hear him say that about a courtyard but never about the chapel they married in. Yet he didn’t react badly to it. Perhaps because the bride’s hand had slide in his.

With the time, having soft gesture for Eddie became easier, it felt great, even! Especially when a blush came to tall man’s cheeks and a soft, happy, giggle escaped from his scarred lips. Sometimes, Eddie worshipped Waylon. It seemed to be the case in that exact moment.

“You know what else is romantic? You. Most of the time...” Waylon pretended to joke when he said the last sentence, but he doubted Eddie had even heard it. The _you_ had had all his attention. 

His gaze laid on Waylon, eyes full of surprise and admiration.

Words seemed so close to come out of his mouth. Complicated ones. Real ones, even. But he stayed silent and kept watching his bride like if he saw someone else.

Could he see _Waylon_? Probably not. The last time he did really see him hadn’t been pleasant, the sound of a buzzsaw forever stuck in Waylon’s head proved it. 

When he finally moved, it was simply to kiss him.

After watching each other intensely, Eddie placed himself behind Waylon and massaged the pain away from his shoulders. Later, when the night had fallen, he took care of the poor ankle.

The tip of his fingers massaged the skin softly, moving the ankle as if to try rearranging what went wrong after Waylon’s fall in the elevator shaft. The scar looked terrible but only Eddie seemed to care about such an insignificant detail. Maybe because he thought he hadn’t done enough to prevent this or because it meant Waylon’s body couldn’t heal from anything. Somewhere in the groom’s brain, the buzzsaw was still whirring too. There was a reason why the monstrosity hadn’t disappeared from his workshop. Maybe someday, Waylon would wake up tied to it again with nothing to save him but the hope the many days spent with the groom would mean enough to resonate with him.

Unlike the other times, when Eddie was done with the massage, he moved to sit next to Waylon and didn’t pressure for them to get back home as he always wanted to keep his precious bird inside of its cage.

While humming his favorite song, he fidgeted with his bow tie.

Waylon watched him with a grin. That was kind of funny to see Eddie being the nervous one of the two. It’d only happened while Waylon was recovering from his aggression. Back then, Waylon slept a lot and sometimes pretended to as he feared what the groom had planned next for his body. Often, he’d catch a glance of Eddie standing near the bed, his fingers moved nervously, and he whispered to himself how everything was going to be fine.

At those moments, Waylon took great pleasure into seeing the groom like that. But that time was gone. If anything, Waylon only found it amusing to see how the situation had changed. Eddie needed help now, probably even more than him!

Waylon gently placed his hand on Eddie’s. He moved slowly, as if he feared to scare the monster, and kissed his cheek. It’d healed. As much as it could under those conditions. Waylon took care of it, fearing for his own life every time Eddie would grimace as disinfectant was applied to his wounds.

“You look tense! What’s on your mind Eddie?”

“You.” Replied the man fast. Something in his voice made Waylon shiver. He sounded like the groom during one of their games, cold and dangerous. Waylon’s breath hitched. It felt like having both hands on a buzzsaw ready to cut him in half.

“Me? Then why so tense?”

“Because you keep running away and I fear what will happen the day…” Eddie kept staring at something so far yet so close in the horizon. Probably a ghost. Eddie Gluskin’s mind seemed full of those, Waylon knew it even though he’d still yet to catch a glimpse of them.

“I won’t leave you. Never.” Waylon promised. If it was a lie, even himself fell into believing it. “No matter what, you’ll always find me.”

Eddie shook his head. His eyes now fixed on Waylon, he quickly covered Waylon’s smaller hands with large palms. “You don’t understand my darling. Such a fragile pearl… What will happen the day I _really_ catch you?”

The question hit Waylon more surely than any Variants fists ever did. Had Eddie even been more lucid than in that right moment, his hold on Waylon’s hands tightened and the deep blue of his eyes submerged the younger man.

“I… I…”

Waylon felt more prisoner than before. What was the answer to the question that keep him awake some nights? When it happened, Waylon would often run his fingers through Eddie’s hair until he’d woke up enough to hold him tightly. But now… _Eddie_ needed reassurance.

“I just told you Eddie, you’ll always find _me_.”

Eddie frowned. He didn’t seem unhappy, or bothered by the answer, but surely would’ve wanted a clearer one.

As if it could make the groom understand, Waylon locked their lips together. His hands moved from Eddie’s hold to his torso, making their way to his neck until he could apply pressure there.

He wanted the kiss to last long, for them to part only when they couldn’t breathe anymore. And even that bothered him; Waylon Park wanted to be suffocated by Eddie Gluskin.

Before he could react, the two large hands grabbed his thighs, and he was rolled his back against the ground. Eddie’s body on top of him, Waylon moaned, spreading his legs to let his partner enough room.

This was Eddie’s way to react after a large wave of emotions. The gentleman façade cracked to let a soft version of the beast pass and claim its part. After a chase, he tended to be wilder, to take Waylon like if there was no tomorrow and he’d often stay inside him until ready for a second round.

The kiss was broken after a while, leaving Waylon panting. That was what he needed after his nightmare. To feel wanted, even if hell was all around them, to feel what used to be scary now worshiping him like if he were some dream girl from an old song. 

The groom watched him with a burning desire troubling his vision. Waylon chewed on his lips, eyes half closed and his hands already working on the beautiful corsetry of his dress to expose his chest. The grass felt like a natural mattress underneath him, reinforcing the halo formed by his blonde hair around his head. It had grown, not enough to Eddie’s taste but more than Waylon had ever let it.

“A delicacy…” Whispered Eddie. His heart bounced when a smile formed on his bride’s lips while he spoke.

“Unwrap me Eddie.”

Waylon finished to undo the laces and finally let the breeze caress his naked skin, his nipples hardening under the excitement. This part of him didn’t seem to enrage Eddie anymore, quit the opposite! He leaned closer and licked one while playing with the other, his eyes on Waylon to observe his face.

Waylon could decipher the pleasure changing Eddie’s usual grin into something warmer. The groom enjoyed his every movements, the little noises he liked to make, and for his fragile limbs to turn jelly. Only then it felt like playing with a ragdoll, _Eddie_ ’s pretty doll. A darling he could unwrap while the swollen lips begged him to go faster, and to do things a woman shouldn’t want with such impatience. A darling he created.

It shouldn’t do that to him, but those thoughts made Waylon whimpers. He belonged to the tall, scary, man.

Eddie lapped his pink nipple until uncontrollable whimpers broke the silence of the courtyard. Even when he wanted, Waylon couldn’t stay silent too long when Eddie took more of his time to prepare him. His tongue swept the overstimulated nipple once more before he moved to capture the begging lips.

Waylon had already lifted his gown, revealing a pink panties Eddie had made from a shirt he found in another block’s closet, and he tried to move his hand between his legs, but Eddie stopped him. The tall man pinned him against the floor.

“A good girl doesn’t play with herself like that.” Growled Eddie.

If the voice sounded like the man wandering in the corridors after Waylon, the terrifying groom didn’t make his complete appearance.

Eddie’s tongue swept Waylon’s mouth while his hips moved forward. Under the sweet reaction that emerged from his bride, a moan louder than the previous ones, Eddie renewed his gesture, each time making sure to brush his lover’s entrance.

Pleasure and fear provoked those moans. Waylon could feel Eddie’s clothed cock brushing his own, moving his panties enough to reveal a bit of what it was hiding. This was the part of him Eddie pretended not to see, and it was perfect like this. A bit sad, frustrating, yes. But better than finish tied, legs spread over the buzzsaw while Eddie talked nonsense. Waylon preferred what they were doing a way more.

“What do you want darling?” He asked before stealing more kisses from his partner.

“You to fuck me.” Panted Waylon.

“Language…”

Waylon blushed. The patronizing tone he once hated now made him feel things. In a shorter moan, he excused himself and surrendered to the groom desire. Waylon confessed the dirty things he wanted to be done to him in a manner pleasing Eddie. “I want your seed inside me Eddie, and you to hold me tight while you fill me up.” His words poured from his mouth like thick honey to the groom’s ear.

With a smirk painted on his face, Eddie worked on his belt.

An idea had made its way on his mind and he intended to try something they hadn’t done before. Something that Waylon knew would please him along with teaching the wanton bride he was a lesson. Eddie took it off and brought it to Waylon’s chest, the cold leather caressed his nipples dangerously.

Waylon held his breath. The excitement was such that the panties wasn’t hiding much of him anymore. Of the two he was the kinkiest. And they were so many things Eddie didn’t want him to do as he considered they weren’t things a good wife should do, even to give him a blow job it asked Waylon to negotiate. The first time, Eddie had been so confused he’d pulled him by his hair and screamed at him. Face red from the rage or just the shy part of him betraying his intimidating stature. They still had sex so Waylon would opt for the second reason. 

“Eddie…” Before he could say anything, Eddie shushed him, his hands grabbing Waylon’s own. Without saying a word, he brought Waylon’s hands together and tied the belt around his wrists. He kept on his mysterious smirk.

“I need to teach you manners my dear.” He explained once he was sure Waylon’s hands were solidly tied. “To make a perfect woman of you.”

Waylon swallowed loudly. Last time he heard something like that, things didn’t end up well.

Eddie didn’t seem to notice the growing fear on his bride’s face. He moved the thin panties up to reveal Waylon’s ass. The grass tickled the soft skin but soon, the warmness of Eddie’s hands made its way there, caressing, pinching, the pretty buttocks.

He didn’t free his cock, keeping it hidden from view under the small tissue.

After a while, time where massaged Waylon’s skin, Eddie pulled his own clothes down enough to free his erection. Precum glistened at the tip of his cock. He was so big, it kept impressing the now tied bride.

“Wait, let me take you in my m…” Waylon’s words were muffled at the intrusion of two thick fingers in his mouth.

The taste wasn’t great, kind of like licking some hold tools, though he didn’t want to know what Eddie had done with them during the day! Yet… the way they moved into Waylon’s mouth, playing with his tongue, being pushed deep until he shook on them, made him whimper as he rolled his tongue along them.

“Fucking whore…” He heard above his head. 

He was so much into his task that he only noticed the way Eddie had place himself between his legs when it was too late to do more than scream.

“Eddie! Wait…” Waylon panicked. “Eddie, I need to prepare myself else it hurt too much!”

Eddie watched him, a glimpse of something in his eyes, different from the murderous one but this still didn’t make Waylon feel comfortable. He rubbed the head of his cock against his ass, not pushing even when Waylon, unable to think correctly, moved while opening his legs wider.

“Don’t move.” Eddie commanded. He stopped the torture and moved his wet fingers out of Waylon’s view. The hotness coming from between the spread legs made the man hum. He liked his bride ready for his semen.

Waylon felt him brush his entrance slowly, teasing his hole. His heart kept beating faster and faster, he’d never taken Eddie’s fingers before, mostly because the man didn’t seem to believe much in foreplays, but also because this was dangerous. Eddie’s hands moving so freely near his crotch…

His thoughts were interrupted by a finger thrusting inside him. It was rough but the way it hit his prostate made the gesture very enjoyable.

“Fuck…” He whimpered.

“Watch your mouth!” Eddie furrowed his brows.

Without a warning, he pulled his finger off to grab Waylon’s legs and lifted them up, he then slid the panties until he could pull it off completely.

Waylon’s skin grew pale. He was exposed. His cock, hard, twitched on his stomach. Impossible to cross his legs and hide with Eddie sat between them.

“Eddie, love, please I…”

Before he could begin to beg, the panties were stuffed into his mouth.

“I need you to behave darling.” He whispered, nibbing at Waylon’s ear. To this, he moved his hands between Waylon’s legs and returned into his teasing, a finger slid inside only after a time he judged long enough.

Terror and pleaser took over Waylon. Eddie could _see_ him. His arm even touched his cock! This wouldn’t end well… This…

Eddie curled his finger and hit his prostate. It felt so good his thoughts blurred like the stars in the sky above them. The world seemed to disappear. Mount Massive was drowned out by the blue eyes watching him with the same intensity of a wave crashing upon the shore.

And with every reasonable thought becoming sporadic, Waylon allowed himself to relax in the hands of the groom.

Seemingly pleased with himself, Eddie brushed the spot again and again and again… Waylon’s body reacted to the assault, his toes curled on the grass while he arched his back.

Eddie watched him, visibly fascinated. This was new to the man downstairs! Which used to simply observe Waylon getting himself ready with his own fingers, rushing it by fear Eddie’s patience would run short, or by fear to hear the groom’s voice calling him names and attack him.

This was a step in the right direction. Waylon could understand that even though his brain was filled with perverted thoughts.

Fingers were added. One by one. All of them were licked by Eddie and pressed inside him softly. It didn’t take long for Waylon to be left out of breath. Tears had formed at the corner of his eyes while muffled noises escaped from the improvised gag.

Eddie’s eyes darted once toward Waylon’s cock. For a frightening second, the submissive one imagined the worst. His relieve when the man topping came back to claim his neck was unmeasurable.

“You seem ready. I promise to be gentle with you darling, I’d hate for you to suffer because of me.” The whisper made Waylon moan under his gag.

Eddie pulled his fingers out while marking the pale skin, giving Waylon a nice collar made of red and blue. The lips brushing his poor skin made Waylon melt deeper into submission.

Waylon wrapped his legs around Eddie’s torso and unbuttoned his dress shirt as best as he could with his tied hands.

He held his breath when he felt the tip of Eddie’s cock pressed against his hole. Eddie thrusted slowly. Being so big while his darling was tight, forced him to take more precautions than he’d have liked. Waylon knew that because he remembered their first times perfectly. They weren’t very pleasant.

Though, Eddie had learned since then. He was more patient, gentle, and understood there was more to sex than just lifting the dress and claiming what he decided was his.

He changed. More than with anyone else, of that Waylon had no doubt. And maybe sooner than he thought, he’d manage to pull him out of his revery for them to escape the asylum. They could’ve a happy life, a real one, but not there.

He whimpered when Eddie went balls deep inside him. The imposing body pinned him hard against the floor only with his weigh. Eddie exercised a lot, and Waylon would be a liar if he pretended to never watch him doing his routine.

Eddie pulled out to thrust back inside immediately. A hand on Waylon’s hip while the other was playing with the blonde hair. His eyes didn’t move from his darling’s face. He’d a way to watch Waylon that nobody else on earth had, at least not to Waylon’s blurred memories. It made the smaller man feel special, unique even. He was a precious treasure found on some sunken ship somewhere in the darkest abyss. Such a rare thing, only one man could own.

“I miss hearing your delicate begs darling…”

Waylon tilted his head and shyly moved his fingers to his mouth. If he wanted, he could simply remove the small tissue, but he liked playing Eddie’s new game more than being stubborn.

“Wanton.” Simply teased Eddie before grabbing his wrists. He seemed to enjoy having Waylon gagged with his own panties more than to hear his moans.

With a childish giggle, he pressed kisses along Waylon’s jaw and retraced the collar of mark with his tongue. His thrusts were slower than any of the time they did it previously. That was a newer way for him to show that he cared, he could take care of all Waylon’s needs. And mainly, he could earn his forgiveness.

Between them, words weren’t necessary. Waylon could read into Eddie’s mind better than if he’d read the folder that was left near the fountain back when he tried to escape from the groom. He’d found it again, but Eddie had turned into the groom only by the view of Waylon touching it.

“So tight…” groaned Eddie. The rhythm finally became rougher. If Waylon liked the intention, this was his favorite way to be taken by the beast. His beast. He wanted it to be rough, not be shown no mercy, being the defenseless person only one could savor.

Eddie bucked his hips forward, making Waylon whimper under his gag. Holding his darling into place, he hammered his prostate with the frenetic movements of his hips. But this wasn’t enough. They both wanted more, to melt into one person while pleasure took over everything. The asylum, the Variants, those stupid ghosts… Everything had to disappear for only them to exist.

Eddie moved to sit on the grass for Waylon rid him. It was difficult at first. He was too eager to correctly steady himself, but with Eddie’s help he managed to find a pace they booth very much enjoyed.

The courtyard was filled by the groom’s groans and sweet names. No _whore_ , no _slut_. Another change Waylon couldn’t notice as he fucked himself on Eddie’s cock as if his life depended on it.

“Darling!” Eddie screamed as he forced Waylon to stay sit. He came inside Waylon. Like always. He still believed his darling could make a father of him. Give him one of the things he so longed to have. At some moments, Waylon would find himself guilty to not simply tell Eddie the truth, but that was a way too risky. He loved Eddie Gluskin but wasn’t stupid to believe his life couldn’t end tragically by the groom’s hands. “Darling…”

Eddie kissed Waylon and guided the tied hand between them. He didn’t touch, much to both Waylon’s despair and relieve, but he watched.

While Waylon played with himself, Eddie removed the panties and captured his lips eagerly before letting him breath.

The panties finally out of his mouth, Waylon screamed Eddie’s name until he came on the dress shirt. It was so intense, he cried as he pressed his forehead against his lover’s shoulder. His legs were shaking, his head felt heavy, and his breath ran out of his mouth as if waves had submerged him to the point he was drowning.

Eddie wrapped his arms around him. Those strong arms were not only a way to held Waylon, but on shield against whatever could try to hurt the precious treasure.

They stayed like that a moment, kissing, watching, and holding each other when Eddie freed Waylon from his belt. Eddie’s eyes carried an intense warmness. Something that made Waylon’s heart bounce and his cheek turn red. It felt like he’d taken the coldness from those strange blue eyes.

“Eddie?” He asked in whisper. “We should go back home now.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Weddie hehe Hope y'all enjoyed it!   
> It wouldn't have been possible without my fantastics friends and moots on twitter!! Thanks a thousands times to them and everyone that took on their time to read my lil' fic. Love y'all.  
> (My twitter is @ThatNeedyZombie and I'd love some Outlast moots)


End file.
